Amiss
by frororo
Summary: a night where Usui and Misaki reunites after nine months of space. ONESHOT!


There she was, leaning on the ginormous glass window of that luxurious apartment. Her left shoulder supporting her petite body while she was busy scanning through her inbox messages. Her fingers moved swiftly on that modern gadget. There were quite a number of messages considering she had accidentally broken her phone last week.

_Sakura.. Shizuko.. Sakura.. Mr. Broker.. Mr. Manager.. Advertisement.. Aoi.. Sakura again.._

The last name displayed on the screen made her fingers froze. _Takumi. _It has been a while since she heard from him. Now that she thought about it, nine months have actually passed. She held her phone tighter as if she was ready to crush it any moment from now. Should she feel angry at him? No. Because she clearly knows that he was not at fault.

She took a deep breath and averted her eyes to see the beautiful night scenery instead; hoping it could help cool her head. The shower-like rain together with the lights illuminating the busy town made a spectacular sight. Guess that's the advantage of living in a tall building.

A sigh escaped her lips. After debating with herself whether to read his message or not, she finally decided on the former.

_Misaki, I'll be going on a long trip and will be leaving tonight but before I go, we need to settle some things. Can you come back home for a while? I miss you. –_ time received- 9:00 a.m.

'Great, he sure has a good timing' she thought sarcastically. Takumi sent her that message when her phone was still under repair. Now, she's home but he's not. Just when she finally decided to make things right again he was gone. She wanted to apologize for running away and leaving him. Those nine months without him made her realize how foolish she was.

She moved away from that huge glass. _Nine months without contact and the jerk finally texted me when he was going away?_ Her mood was too sour too read the other texts. She made her way to the kitchen to quench her thirst. Nearing the kitchen counter, she stopped at the sight of an obvious crack.

_FLASHBACK_

_Crash!_

"_I'm beginning to think you're doing that on purpose" Takumi voiced out cheekily._

"_And why is that?" it has been quite a few times she dropped that heavy mortar at the very same place. The black pepper that she was crushing spilled on the counter. She regularly claimed that that object was too slippery for her hand- which doesn't make any sense._

"_To get my attention, perhaps? Don't worry dear, I love fried chicken but you're still the best" he left his attention on the fryer and got closer to his wife. His lips were about to meet hers if not for.._

"_Achoo!" both stared at each other with wide eyes after committing the same actions. Both giggled like the crazy couple they are._

Well, back to reality. After drinking water from her favorite glass, her feet took her to the bedroom; their bedroom. She let her body fall on their king-sized bed. He had brought it on the day before their wedding. Her thoughts drifted to the time she left him.

"_Leave me alone Takumi! I need space!"_

"_Misa-chan, calm down. Let's talk."_

"_No, I'm sick of all this! I need peace and serenity. And I won't have it if you're still here!"_

"_So you're going to leave me?" his eyes mirrored anger and a hint of sadness._

"…_."_

"_Misaki" he reached for her shoulder but she was fast enough to avoid it. She didn't want him to touch her. Not now or else her resolve will be shaken._

"_I'm sorry, Takumi. Goodbye. Please do me a favor and give me space. I mean it."_

She was crying at the moment. If only she didn't act stupidly and let her emotions drive their relationship downhill. Why was she acting that way? That wasn't how the Ayuzawa Misaki would have acted.

Takumi's pillow was now wet from her tears. She was hugging it tightly as if it was him that was lying with her. If only he was here right now..

"Misaki?" it sounded faint but she was sure someone called her name.

Was her mind playing tricks on her? She hoped so. That sounded like Takumi's. There's no way she was going to let him see her like that. Plus, he's on a long trip right? She was pretty sure long meant more than a week.

"What are you doing here?" she wiped her tears before sitting up and faced sideways. It really was him. He was standing at the door, looking at her. It seems like he was surprised too. Nine months without the love of his life and now she suddenly popped up in their bedroom. That woman really knows how to make him crazy.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, since you were the one who left this place". His voice sounded cold. He did want to give her a warm welcome-home hug but there was something holding him back.

"I…I don't know."

Silence filled the to Misaki, Takumi was now standing in front of her. Golden eyes met Emeralds'. He sat on the bedside, close enough to his wife.

In a soft whisper, he said "You're a big idiot."

As soon as he said that, tears started to dwell again in her eyes. She can't stand it anymore and went into his arms. Of course he welcomed her in his embrace. The feeling of relief washed over their hearts. They knew they missed each other.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry." Her tears just couldn't stop flowing. Takumi on the other hand was just glad she's back. He gave a kiss on her head.

"Yeah, apology accepted." They let go of each other and Takumi gave her a sincere smile.

She too gave him a shy smile but it only lasted for a moment.

"Wait. What?" out of the blue, she asked a question.

"What what?"

"How can you just forgive me like that?!" she was feeling unsatisfied with him forgiving her just like that. She honestly thinks she deserves a big scolding.

"Uhh.. because I can?"

"I hurt your feelings you idiot alien!"

"You left the 'pervert' part"

"That's not the point! I- " Her ramblings were silenced by Takumi's sweet lips. It took Misaki few seconds to respond. It started rough, probably because they had missed each other's affection so damn much. Misaki's hand automatically reached for Takumi's blonde locks, trying to deepen the kiss. Takumi's hands were busy roaming on her back.

They had to break the kiss after a few moments. Forehead to forehead, they stared into each other's eyes while catching their breaths. Misaki could smell his minty breath.

"I miss you. So much. You have no idea how miserable I felt." Indeed, nine months was a long time. He missed her so. He missed every fight, laughs and even all the hugs and kisses.

"Yeah. Sorry. I missed you too. I thought you said you were going on a long trip."

"A little birdie told me to go home earlier. Boy, was I surprised. Lucky me, huh? "

"We're lucky. Now let me go."

"Don't want to." He was now using his childish tone.

"Well, I want to. Move it." Her struggles only made his hug tighter.

"Mrs. Walker, wasn't 9 months enough of a space for you? Now let me have my way." There it was, his serious tone which made her spine shiver. Not out of fear but it left a tingly feeling inside.

"You're so sly." She said with eyes glancing away from her husband.

"That's my line" He displayed his infamous smirk and threw her so that her back was now on the surface of the bed. Takumi was over her, each arms on the side of her head to support his body. He leaned in for another kiss.

"Never ever leave me again. Understood?" He said each word in between kisses.

"Yeah, I'll make it up to you." There it was. His favourite color on her cheeks.

"And how are you planning on doing that?"

"I don't know. Any suggestions?"

"Let's start by giving me twins nine months from now" That smug grin of his still attached to that handsome face.

So their longing for each other dissolved on that very night.

**THE END.**

Okay, how was it? Great, okay, boring, crappy? Let me know! :D

I've been a guest on this site since 2013. Guess it's all because I couldn't have enough of TakuMisa ! I just wish Hiro Fujiwara had drawn more than 85 chapter + extras.

And if you're wondering why our heroine left home.. well, I don't know myself. Tee-hee!

p/s : I sincerely thank those who have read, reviewed, followed and faved my other story; 'cherry blossom'- which is on hiatus because I have no idea how it should go on but maybe I will continue it… someday.


End file.
